The present disclosure relates to deep question answering systems, and more specifically, to dynamic filter optimization in deep question answering systems.
Deep question answering systems process questions using a pipeline of very detailed and complex algorithms. One part of the pipeline is candidate answer filtering, where different filters are used to discard candidate answers that do not satisfy the filter criteria. Deep question answering systems spend much time and computing resources filtering the candidate answers, as developers typically order filters arbitrarily at development time. Furthermore, the optimal ordering of filters may change over time, or may change based on the questions being asked, or may change based on the corpus being leveraged by the deep question answering system.